


Kiss it better

by katychan666



Series: Tentacletober [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Healing Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alec, Tentacletober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus' tentacles get hurt... Luckily Alec's kisses are healing ones!Day 3: Injured tentacles





	Kiss it better

"Ugh, what fuckers," cursed Magnus as he was dragging his tired body up to the shore and was dragging his tentacles behind him. Some of them hurt like hell because  _ someone _ had hurt him and now he was beyond pissed off. It was one of the local fishermen that happened to "catch" Magnus and in the process of wanting to set himself free, Magnus hurt himself pretty badly. One of his tentacles was blending and the other few were stinging like a bitch. He was in a terrible mood, so that even Alec coming to him didn't really help. He just wanted to drown the idiots that were trying to capture him before. They deserved a slow and painful _ torture _ session and Magnus regretted not being meaner to them before. He flipped over their boat, but he should have sunken it, somehow. So, there he was, sitting like a pile of sadness and was now gently caressing his aching tentacles, signing sadly and Alec's eyes widened when he saw tears on Magnus' cheeks. But Magnus really couldn't help himself as that hurt like hell and he sniffled.

"Magnus," said Alec and hurried over to Magnus, getting on his knees and he gently touched Magnus' shoulder and the other flinched at the touch, but then quickly relaxed when he saw that it was Alexander and he sadly smiled through his tears and started wiping them away, but the tears didn't stop from overflowing and Alec was getting more and more concerned. He could tell that Magnus was in pain, so he pressed his lips together and then clasped his hands in his palm. "Magnus, who did this to you?" asked Alec, worried expression on his face and Magnus winced sadly as he tried to lift one of his tentacles that was laying motionless on the sand, but it hurt too much.

"Ugh," shuddered Magnus and gently picked up the aching tentacle and then he looked down. "A lot happened as you can see," he said and then bit his lip, trying not to let the pain show too much on his face, but it was kind of impossible.

"Okay, tell me their name," said Alec  _ very _ seriously and Magnus shrugged and then looked down. "Tell me who I have to hurt because no one hurts you, Magnus, and gets away with it," said Alec, whose face was now red with anger and he formed fists with his hands and he took in a deep breath - he had to calm down in front of Magnus, who needed him now. He needed to be calm and think rationally, but once he'd be sure that Magnus was okay, he was going to beat up whoever hurt his boyfriend as this was highly unacceptable. Hurting Magnus should be illegal and whoever hurt Magnus should be thrown in prison. And Alec was going to make sure that it was going to happen.

"No, Alexander, I already took care of them and-"

" _ Them?!" _ asked Alec, raising his voice and Magnus flinched. Alec stopped yelling because he didn't want to make Magnus any more upset, so he then took in a deep breath and then tried asking again. "Sorry for yelling, Magnus, I didn't mean to… I just," said Alec and rubbed his temples a little bit and then gently placed a hand over Magnus' hurt tentacle. "Just thinking about someone hurting you makes me so angry, but I apologise. I'll try and remain calm," said Alec and Magnus gave him a little smile. Alexander was always so protective of him and he looked down - he really liked that about him, but it was okay. He was going to be okay, he had healing magic, so-

"I have healing magic, remember?" asked Magnus softly, but it didn't really make Alec feel better.

"Doesn't change a the fact that someone hurt you, Magnus," said Alec seriously and in the end Magnus nodded and told him all about the local fishermen and how he needed up turning their boat around with his tentacles. That made Alec feel a bit better - they got what they deserved if he was being honest. Still, he was going to have a little talk with them - they weren't getting away with it. Not on his watch. "Does it hurt a lot?" asked Alec and Magnus shrugged. It did, but it could have been worse, Alec gently caressing his tentacles with much care and love and despite his pain, Magnus managed a happy smile.

"Sticks and stones can't break my bones," said Magnus as he wanted to lighten the mood, but his joke fell kind of flat and he then just sighed and smiled. "Alexander, darling, I really  _ am _ okay," said Magnus and then decided to finally heal himself not for his own sake but for Alexander's and he then snapped his fingers. Alec watched how blue sparks of magic flew from underneath Magnus' fingers and he hovered his hand over his tentacles and let out a sigh of relief when he felt the pain gradually disappearing and he chuckled when he felt Alec still holding and caressing that one tentacle, looking over at him and then he crossed his arms on top of his chest.

"You're okay now?" asked Alec as he was still on edge and Magnus only nodded - yes, everything was fine now. "Are you sure? Because I can kiss it better," suggested he quickly and Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec's poor attempt at flirting, but he wasn't going to lie. It did make him giggle and the thought of Alec giving him kisses intrigued him. Alexander didn't need to say anything else as Magnus was already sold on the idea.

"Well, your kisses are pretty healing as I can remember," said Magnus and then winked. "So, go ahead, give me some of that TLC, angel," challenged him Magnus and then wrapped his tentacles around Alec and pulled him closer.  _ Oh, Magnus was suddenly very close to him all of the sudden!  _ "You may begin, pretty boy," said Magnus and awaited.

"Yes, your majesty," joked Alec and then tried to free himself from the hug. "Though I'll be needing my arms," he joked and Magnus giggled.

"Nonsense, you just need these pretty lips of yours," joked Magnus and Alec grinned when he felt Magnus gently loosening the hug and he started off by gently stroking one of the tentacles and made Magnus giggle. "That tickles," complained Magnus jokingly but then flushed when he felt Alec planting a little kiss on top of it and he quickly hid the tentacle away from Alec - it startled him and he placed a hand over his chest. His heart was racing. But Alec wasn't done and he kissed his other tentacle, making Magnus gasp. Oh, Magnus' heart couldn't handle all of this so he changed his mind and tried to pull the tentacles away from Alec. Even if Magnus was trying to get control over his tentacles, but the more he tried to keep them away from Alec, the more they resisted his command.

Magnus liked the kisses way too much - that was the only problem and he wanted to stop flushing, but the tentacles didn't listen at all. They liked Alec's kisses and wanted more, Alec giggling in amusement when he saw that Magnus was having an argument with his tentacles and he groaned. "These damn things never listen when I want them too," muttered Magnus under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I did promise some sweet smooches to them," said Alec and as soon as he said that, the tentacles turned to Alec and hovered on top of him and Magnus covered his face - they were embarrassing him! Alec started giggling loudly when they all tackled his gently against the sand and he was shaking with laughed when he found himself in a hug again and Magnus wanted to hide from embarrassment.

"You guys will completely embarrass me!" whined Magnus but then gasped when he felt Alec hugging them back and he just ended up laying down as well as Alexander proceeded with the promised TLC. It did him great!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
Leave a comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
